Problem: On a sunny morning, William rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of apples for $7.42 each and baskets of coconuts for $3.52 each. William decided to buy a basket of apples and a basket of coconuts before heading home. How much did William need to pay for his produce?
Solution: To find the total amount William needs to pay, we need to add the price of the apples and the price of the coconuts. Price of apples + price of coconuts = total price. ${7}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ William needs to pay $10.94.